Dragon's Heart
by silver fire wolf
Summary: Me it's very long and complecated with my alter egos i don't use being obians or in Kanji's case humans turned mobian if this summary sucks expect it
1. Sam

Me: I decided to turn all my hidden Ego's and views into Mobian …besides Kanji I already had made hi just gave him a human form and now a Mobian one too

Kanji: …. Silver Fire Wolf you are crazy

Me: thank you Kanji

Kanji: since when is that a complement

Me: it's not I just am not affected by it coming from you

Kanji: ok

Me: for now the titles up to when they meet will be the names of my egos for now the story is at least part of their back ground

Kanji: Silver fire wolf only owns the oc which are I no relation to any shows or games they could be in

….

Sam the cat

….

Most people when you say hidden Means you have to look for it. But for Sam hidden meant staying in her room. Sam was a 16 year old pink cat, with long hair, green eyes, white Muzzle, ear insides and stomach and finger tips. She currently was wearing a pink flower Kimono with the long hair pulled back in a matching purple ribbon, white socks with old styled Japanese shoes. The only item contrasting to her outfit were her small rectangle glasses. She walked through the halls of the palace she lived in. many different animals passed her saying "Ohayo Himi-sama/san/chan". She sighed her family lived in an underground Japanese Kingdome and of course were the rulers.

"why is my life like this" she asked her self.

"don't know maybe fate hates you" said a joking voice. Sam turned to see a 15 year old Chameleon their. His scales were red, crimson to be exact, he had a Peach colored muzzle and stomach, purple eyes, and a yellow horn like most male Mobian Chameleons, the Spine like spike things on his back were the same color as his scales. He wore a pair of male black jean shorts, with a red belt that had few small ninja pouches on it, bandages on his leg were his bigger pouch was, red colored gloves with read fingers, and finally a pair of Naruto world like sandals that were black were on his feet besides the black socks that he wore.

"Naifu" said Sam smiling at her best friend in the whole place.

"good to see you again Sam" he said getting looks from the servants from their.

"so after I'm done with this what the heck ever we should leave" said Sam. He nodded. If you are wondering what the heck their talking about it was simple. They were going to run away. Naifu for the experience and want to see actual daylight instead of artificial. Sa because she was sick of how she was treated , like a princess, she never liked it and they way they made her act was worse. They parted ways in the hall. When Sam was sure Naifu wasn't looking she blushed. She then entered a room. The room had her mother, a red cat with gray eyes and short hair with black were her daughter was white. Her father ,who was all white except his green eyes. Both were in formal wear. Their were hundreds of older animals and some humans.

"Ohayo Sam-himi" said the most Respected and respectful of the elders an old Chameleon who was Naifu's Grandmother. Time had worn her scales which were obviously once the same crimson as Naifu's, her muzzle, and probably stomach, were pale but still tan, her eyes were just gray circlets showing she was blind. She wore some very long cloak over her other clothes.

"hello elder" she said Naifu's grandmother was the only one she called elder.

"Sam" said her mother

"yes mother" asked Sam

"it's come to my attention that you are becoming the proper age to marry yet the only male you know and care for is Elder Kontan's grand son."

"and that is a problem how sweetie" asked her father

"yes mother how" asked Sam

"because he is not a feline" shouted her mother "I see how you act around him and I do not approve of your feelings for him". Sam's fur bristled as her hair raised a little.

"I don't see how it's a problem so what if I like MY ONLY AND BEST FRIEND" yelled Sam. Her mother moved back a little never before had Sam yelled at her.

"still if you keep up your behavior I will forbid you to talk or look at him" said the queen. Kontan, the king and Sam were all taken back by this.

"excuse me your hinnies may I say that both children have been friends since the day they meet and both the only friends they have are each other doing that will only make both children hate you" said Kontan

"she's right dear plus if you remember the rules have changed since then we can no longer pick our Childs groom or bride with out them knowing or trusting them." said the king clearly not liking what his wife was doing.

"still" said the queen

"meeting adjourned" said the king. Soon every one left. Sam was the first running out of the room with tears at her mothers treats. When she got in her room she took off her Kimono and the ribbon. Surprisingly she had an outfit underneath her Kimono. She wore a pink belly showing t shirt that said Okatu on it, a metal belt with pouches on it, and pink-red pants that were rolled up. She unrolled her pants took off the sandals and sandal socks and put on normal socks, Pink and white shoes, a pair of pink gloves that the fingers looked metal and were not pink, a light purple head band with a pink heart on it, and finally a pink scarf with pink-red tassels and her name on both ends in the same color. She picked up a back pack with the stuff she needed in it as well as a few books. She left out the window.

Soon she was in a secluded place only she and Naifu knew about. He soon appeared wearing a black scarf with red tassels and his name in the same color on both ends. "you ready" asked Naifu She nodded. She let him pick her up bridal style so he could run with her easier. During the run she fell a sleep. While he was running he thought of some thing. Something he and his parents talked about while she was in the meeting. "…I cant do what they wanted me to do" he said to him self looking at his best friend sleeping in his arms "I wont I cant and I never will".

Later Naifu and the now awake Sam snuck into the cargo bay of a ship leaving. "we'd better stay here for a while" said Naifu

"alright" said Sam nodding. They made them selves comfortable. Naifu fell asleep soon afterwards. Sam giggled a little she then remembered the day they met.

_flash back_

_Young 4 year old Sam was walking in the garden. A cat maid and a hedgehog butler accompanied her. She looked around not only were their beautiful flowers near the ground but also in the trees. Their were some bamboo polls sticking out of a small pond they had. She sighed nothing exciting ever happened to her. "I wish I could at least make a friend" she said. Then they herd something get closer._

"_AHHHHHHHHH" it was clearly a scream. That's when a young , 3, Naifu ended up crashing into her from being tossed clearly by the Elder._

"_HIMI-SAMA" said Both the maid and Butler. Pushing the poor Chameleon off her. She sat up looked around and saw what crashed into her. She immediately stated yelling at the two for just checking on her and not the poor boy. Naifu was still in a bit of a daze so he had no idea what the heck just happened._

_End flash back_

"ah sweet memories" said Sam smiling as she sat next to the sleeping male. She blushed when he moved in his sleep to were he wrapped his arms around her. She blushed even more when his tail ended up on her lap. "well at least I know I'm Defiantly NOT alone" said Sam "I have my best friend". She smiled she did truly love him.

Two days later. Both Naifu and Sam were now in an abandoned Building. The entire time Naifu felt they were being watched as Sam programmed many different features into her gloves. Naifu was pacing while looking around. "Naifu calm down you'll wear a hole in the floor and in this pace that's bad" said Sam

"sorry it's just that I have the feeling were being watched" said Naifu stopping the pacing but still looking around. Then he suddenly pushed Sam out of the was of a Ninja star that cut his arm. Naifu grunted from the pain.

"Naifu" said Sam Shocked while getting up.

"we're getting out of here" said Naifu picking her up bridal style and running. Sam clung on to hi tightly. She did not know what was happening. Naifu barley knew him self as his arm bleed.

"Naifu we have to get you arm checked" said Sam seeing his arm the cut was growing because of the strain he was putting on his arms.

"but we still have to get out of here" he responded

"yeah I know just get it checked" said Sam

With the attacker She, yes she, blinked. "well that was easy" she said. She was human had short messy chocolate brown hair, matching chocolate brown eyes, and peach colored skin. She wore a black t shirt, a dark purple sleeveless hoddie, a black skirt that stopped before her knees and had a dark purple rim, black socks and dark purple shoes that you could attach skates too. Her name was Len Hikari. "now I can go home say mission failed they got away and go on with my day off that toughs bastards told me to go work on" she said. She then left via strange portal.

Back with the two Sam was surprised. Why? Simple Naifu got the two of them to the next town fast. He now was also having his arm checked by one of the local doctors. "I still cant believe he was able to do that he seemed worried and looked to be running on adrenalin" said Sam to her self. He then came out his inter arm wrapped in a bandage. The doctor came out with him.

"I want you to avoided to much activity with that arm for awhile while it heals. Honestly I've never seen an wound like that but be careful" said the doctor. Naifu nodded to the doctor then left Sam right behind him.

"…I don't trust that doctor" said Naifu with a scowl.

"nether do I" said Sam who shivered from seeing the doctor when Naifu tensed first seeing.

….

Me: And then their long journey began two lovers who did not know each others love

Kanji: *mutters some thing inaudible*

Me: Next is Fern


	2. Fern

Me: alright we're here

Kanji: I don't want to

Me: deal with it

Kanji: *looks at ch* isn't she supose to be gothic

Me: I'm not good at writing Goths ok

….

Fern Forest

….

A 14 year old Female hedgehog ran trough a forest. She had gray fur, a peach muzzle, ear insides, and stomach, gem like light blue eyes, and black hair, one strand was lighter than the rest, her quills in the back looked like Amy Rose's. She wore red lensed black goggles, a black t shirt, black gloves with red belt like things on them, two black studded belts above a red skirt with three black hearts on it, black socks with red striped, and black boots with gray soles and three red strap things keeping the boots on. She was caring a book with some unreadable ancient language on it. She looked back for a couple seconds. "I can't believe I trusted them" she said crying.

Mean while "finally I'm on a good day to be on break and it's been a week since that forced Mission" Said Len, now also wearing a dark purple head band with a strange insignia on it, a yellow ring surrounding two red black that are separated by a diagonal black line ending in two triangles, relaxing on a rock that looked slightly like a chair. She then censed some thing. "what's going on" she asked as she got up and expertly started traveling though the trees.

With Fern She kept running as fast as she could. She was tired but she didn't care. she had to get out of their. Some thing then whizzed by her head making her freeze up and slowly turn around Scared. "well well Fern I thought you'd come this way" said one of the people hidden by shadows.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" she yelled scared

"now now I thought you weren't rude to your friends" said the person amusement in his voice. Then they herd several screams of death and Len appeared Doing an Akkino take and licking the blood on her Kaniaknife.

"now what was gong on here" she asked after her Akkino scene which scared off every one else but the men she killed and the one who spoke, the leader.

"nothing to concern you self with _little_ girl" said the leader, . Len then Had a tick mark and an anger aura.

"did you just say girl" asked Len She knew the little part was sarcastic but this man just did the wrong thing and called her girl.

"of course I did though you're very cute for a girl of your age" said the man. The next thing any one knew is that Len sliced him in half he just hit strike three.

"no one but my boy friend can hit on me" said Len. Fern just stared at her.

"who are you" asked Fern

"Len Hikari" said Len "you"

"Fern Forest" said Fern

"nice to meet you" said Len

"you too" said Fern

" I say lets get out of here before trialed for murder" said Len Fern nodded and the two girls ran for it.

Later in another town Le and Fern were at a café relaxing no one seemed to notice Len had a bit of blood on her. It was enough to assume she was in a fight and that's it. They were talking about why the men were chasseing Fern. "so that book your carrying is why they…Offed your family and were chasseing you" said Len Fern nodded.

"yes it is" said Fern

"toughs fucking basterds" said Len. Fern smiled she had not know the girl that long and already they were friends. Fern though of some thing then.

"what were you doing in the forest" she asked Len

"taking my day off with the guild" said Len

"you belong to a guild" asked Fern

"not for much longer the only resin I worked there is cause I owed them big time it's going to be paid off soon" said Len

"how soon" asked Fern

"in a couple weeks on Friday is my last day I'm supose to go find this Kanji kid that fell into this world and report if he's ok or not" said Len "though I think their was a girl with him named Neko but oh well"

"how bout I help" said Fern

"sounds good to me maybe we can find out abut that book" said Len. Fern nodded before looking behind herself. Le looked as well just in time to see a figure disappear behind a building.

"that doesn't look good" said Fern growling. Len nodded in agreement.

"let's follow him" said Len getting up with Fern as they ran into the ally and along it's path. The ally way was simple to say the least. They got to a building with a door. "that was too easy" whispered Len to her Self. Fern had obtained a cold gothic look as she slowly opened the door. The two girls looked in it to see the remaining people that Len didn't kill and many more people. They Listened to their conversation.

"so the young sorceress is still alive" asked who appeared to be the new leader.

"yes" hissed one of the men "but she knows not about her powers"

"yes but if she does we will have to strike before she can use them" said another who was female

"…she has a new friend" said another

"who" asked the leader

"a human girl who took down some of our men in a single move" said another girl "and then licked their blood off the Kaniaknife she used". the two girls shut the door quietly and then Len grabbed Fern and use some sort of teleportation like move. They appeared in a forests, not the one they were in when they met in.

"Len were did you take us" asked Fern in a monotone voice

"my training forest in a pocket dimetion" said Len

"why"

"so you can train". Fern's eyes widened. Len smiled very brightly. Fern had a Goth's smile.

"alright Len"

A few days later "sric nafe tinm wame sric" chanted Fern as a magic seal appeared around her. The seal was red with a black cat slit that ha a blue swerving line in it, a dark gray star on one side and a crystal blue heart on the other. The next thing Len, who was hiding behind a boulder, the boulder and several trees exploded. Len whistled.

"that is one big explosion" said Len Fern nodded. Len had notice the more open Fern got the more gothic she did. Len told her to stop hiding it so she did .

"things are going to be tough when we get back" said Fern in a monotone voice. Len could only nod as she walked up to her friend.

"we should go now" said Len. Fern raised an eye brown. "when we go back they start casing us but we can handle them". Fern nodded to her friend "Fern" Fern looked at her friend "let's not turn back to our past and keep moving forward". Len looked determined Fern nodded.

"alright now let's go" said Fern. Len put her hand on her friend's shoulder. They soon were on a road in front of the town. The two girls stated walking away from the town.

…..

Me: Their journey has begun what shall happen.

Kanji: *groans* Next Ren


	3. Ren

Me: HI people

Kanji: great just great

Me: woot now I get to use my bird ego Ren

Kanji: isn't Ren a boy

Me: of course he is

…

Ren the Falcon

…

A 12 year old male Falcon was walking in a city while listening to an I pod Shuffle. The Falcon had green feathers, long green hair in a pony tail with three dark blue stripes in it except when it was in the pony tail which was one blue streak, his brow eyes were filled with the want for adventure. He wore a dark blue bandana, a blue t shirt with black sleeves, gray gloves that had odd blue markings were his palms would be but not on the back, a pouch belt, blue jeans, and blue with green toes shoes that had black soles and straps on them. His I pod was blue while his head phones were green. "wonder what mom is doing" he asked him self. He then got a bad feeling and ran home.

When he got to his home his felling got worse. He opened the door and nearly screamed. On the floor dead with cut all over their bodies were his mother and little sister. He called the police.

At the station a police man was at his desk when. "sir we just got a call some kid went home to find his family dead" said another officer.

"alright I'll check it out" said the man

Later at the house. Several police cars were out side of it. It was raining. The poor falcon was in a blanket in one of the viecals. Several people had gathered around. The poor boy herd whispers. "hey isn't the Ren's house" said some random girl

"yeah oh man I feel sorry for him" said another

"why he is just a bird" said some boy

"he is a Mobian get it right idiot" said another girl

"any way what dose this make it" said the 1st girl

"five Mobian families in two days with three survivors" said the boy. Ren tried to block out the noises.

"why did this happen" he asked him self tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Ren" said a voice Ren looked up to see his best friend Lilly who had lost her family besides her grand father the other day. She was a 12 year old raven with wings on her back, short so dark blue it was almost black hair Raven (off of teen titans) styled and pink eyes. She wore a Blue t shirt, blue fingerless gloves, black jeans, a black belt with pouches, and blue and black shoes.

"hi Lilly" he said to her

"looks like I'm family less" said Ren tears still going down his face. Lilly hugged him.

"your not along as you have friends" she said to him. He looked at her his eyes red and a little puffy from the tears.

"thanks Lilly" he said

"no problem" she answered back.

"Lilly" said Ren she looked at him while letting go of him.

"what Ren" she asked

"I'm going to leave town" he said she looked at him shocked but calmed her self down.

"if your going so am I" she said he looked at her even more shocked than she was at he said. "also no buts I am coming with you is that clear". He nodded he knew their was no fighting her when she wanted to come with some one or doing some thing.

"alright but first we need to pack and tell you grandfather" said Ren smiling

Later Lilly ran up to red both had back packs. But now Lilly wore a necklace with a key on it. "ready" Ren asked

"Of course my lovable Falcon" she answered back. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"sure my blue raven" she said jokingly to her before running.

"oh for the love of god" she yelled as she ran after him "I told you not to call e that any more"

….

Me: shorter yes but more tragic but another jury started

Kanji: … I can cope with Ren…maybe

Me: next is Kashaku


	4. Kashaku

"_sigh language talk"_

…

Kashaku the Echidna

…

Knuckles once thought he was the last of the Echidnas he was wrong. He is the last of his clan of Echidnas. Shade of the Nocturnus clan showed him that. But what if their was another Echidna clan one that wanted to stay hidden trained since birth to do so. A tribe who's names are given by time and actions not just of their own but of others as well. This story is of one of those tribe members.

In a little village with Echidnas in it. One little male Echidna no older that 5 was running through it. He was blue had two short dreadlock like quills framing his face and five long ones on the back, his fur and Spines were blue, but his Spines were tipped with purple and he had two purple bands of fur bordering his elbows and knees, a purple tear shaped mark on his chest, he had a tan colored muzzle, green eyes, and on top of it all purple hair that some of the bangs covered his right eye mostly. He wore black fingerless gloves, and purple and black shoes. He was being chase by several other kid Echidnas. "stop it" he said ,trying to shout but it sounded like someone speaking normally, he tripped.

"…no" said the leader to the tripped Echidna. The leader was a black echidna with gray green eyes and a peach muzzle. Her wore a combat outfit and looked ten.

"Rift you and your little friends go home now" said and older echidna with brown eyes dressed in all black ninja like gear he was about 7. The other Echidnas left the two. The older echidna picked up the smaller of the two. "come on lets get you home". The two went to one of the little huts.

"Knight who nice to see you" said a female voice. He turned around to see an Echidna woman wearing all black except were her head was revealing she was the reverse colors of the Echidna he was holding with brown eyes.

"hi mom" both Echidnas said the younger's sounding like whisper. The older took off his mask revealing he was a dark purple echidna with dark blue bands and red bands on his 7 dreadlock like spines with the very bottom tipped with red, a mess of red and blue hair was barely in his eyes, and a peach muzzle with red markings on it.

"so how are my young men doing" she asked

"not so good" said the youngest in his small voice

"if things keep this up his ame will be along the lines of torcherd" said Knight Holding his younger sibling protectively.

"I know" sighed his mother

"but what's worse is that as time goes by he becomes unable to talk" said Knight gritting his teeth, one would notice his slightly longer canines, in frustration. That's when a scream came from one of the other of the clans females. Both looked at each other and put back on their mask. Their mother Ran off while Knight put the young Echidna in a closet. "stay here and don't move if some one unfamiliar comes in scream as loud as you can ok" said Knight The younger of the two nodded. His older brother closed the closet door. The young one took out a scroll and started reading it.

4 hours later. The young one was still reading. He didn't know how much time had passed. He put the scroll in his pocket space were he kept all his items that he carried with him. Then the door to the closet was ripped off it's hinges by a man in a full black suit with many words he could not understand on it. But he did as his brother told him and screamed as loud as he could. Unfortunately for him it just sounded like he was raising his voice.

"sorry kid shouting's not going to help you" said the man as he picked up the poor boy.

"leave me alone" spoke the quite boy. The man smiled a twisted Smile.

"no I'm taking you with me" said the man still smiling. The Echidna boy tried getting out of the mans hold. "sorry kid ant gonna work". the man left with the still struggling five year old. He took him to a truck were he put the boy in before shutting the doors. Knight had seen who was in it as the doors shut. The Man just held on to the viecal as it left.

"NO" shouted Knight running after the truck. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough the truck speed off leaving Knight in it's dust. "no" Knight said as he slowed down and his Knees on both legs touched the ground. "this shouldn't have happened Damnit" he said as he hit the ground "I should have been protecting him DAMNIT"

Later with Knight's younger brother. He was taken out of the truck and into a small room. The room was metal and gray. Their were chains and other things in it that made it seem like a dungeon room but this metal and with out the skeletons. He whimpered he knew he was going to experience pain.

10 year of painful experiments, training, and torcher later. A now 15 year old Echidna was crawling out a vent. He from all his pain an his tribe ways went by Kashaku. The word meant torcher like what he faced. 'at least I'm no longer a captive' he thought as he left. Years of practicing and trying to escape the torcher he felt gave him the speed to go to the nearest town. He looked around for a while till he got to a store. He went in. He had the money to by things because of his allowance and the fact he always saved it eve when temped to spend it. Soon he came out with a paper bag of items. He went to the nearest place were people wouldn't see him. He put on a sleeveless purple with gold rim Chinese shirt that hid his mouth, a pair of black fingerless gloves, black pants, and a new pair of purple and black shoes. He then pulled out a back pack and put all his book in it. Then he got out a necklace from his pocket space.

_flash back _

_A four year old Kashaku was looking up over the bed side were his dad was. His dad was a dark purple Echidna that had red bands on his spines and tipped I red, with green eyes. Knight was right next to his younger brother doing the same. "hehe looks like I have two brave little boys" he said Joking before entering a coughing fit. When he stopped both boys were looking at him fear of losing him could be seen in their eyes. He laughed a little. "boys I have something for each of you" he said. The two looked confused._

"_what daddy" they asked Simultaneously Kashaku's voice a little louder then. He then pulled out to necklaces. One was a Lion the other was a panther. They could connected together. He handed Knight the lion and Kashaku the panther._

"_toughs necklaces are special not only are they one of a kind but they are able to tell whether or not the person is actually your family" Their father said light leaving his eyes " I want you two to wear them if your ever separated alright". The two boys nodded. "good I love you two and you mother" and that was their fathers last words before he closed his eyes and died. Both boys were crying as much as they could._

_End flash back_

Kashaku put his necklace on. He wanted to find his brother and as fast as he could. He ran out of the place he was in. Back pack in all.

With knight. He sighed he was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, his Lion necklace, black fingerless gloves, faded blue jeans, and red and white shoes. "I've got to find him" he muttered talking about his brother. Then some one crashed in to him. He looked to see who it was before yelling good idea too it was his younger brother. Kashaku looked up to see Knight. Now due to now being mute he made several hand signs.

"_Knights is that you" _asked Kashaku. He just attached his lion necklace to the panther necklace. _"I'll take that as a yes"_

"what the heck happened to you" asked his brother getting up before helping Kashaku up.

"_year and years of Pain, torcher, experiments, and failed escape attempts"_ was the clear reply.

"did you get a name yet" asked Knight.

"_Kashaku" _

"so yes" said Knight his reply was a node. "well we'd better get out of town before they show up" said Knight Kashaku nodded. The two then ran towards the nearest exit.

…

Me: Little did the two brothers know they were in for a bumpy ride. God may help them cause they are going to need it.

Kanji: *groaning worse than he did when he announced Ren* Next is me in both forms

Me: Yatta I get to actually write you for the first time

Kanji: I'm going to ask Dark-Slayer to Kill me *leaves*


	5. Kanji

Me: I am Evil 

Kanji: just get on with it

Me: ok but first every one this is not Kanji's full story that will be in another pokemon only fic

Kanji: just get on with my torcher woman so I can get through it

Me: be glad your in it

….

Kanji Morimoto

….

In a world with strange creatures called pokemon. Their were two people. One was a 16 year old boy who had long pale black hair in a pony tail, deep dark blue eyes that if you looked deep enough in you could see the green tint in them, and white skin, he was currently wearing a black t shirt, blue jeans, and some blue and black shoes. He was Kanji Morimoto. Next to Kanji was an 11 year old girl. she has long wavy brown hair, one blue eye one green eye, tan skin with a black tattoo like cat birth mark on her right shoulder. She wore pink lipstick, a pink tank top, a white unzipped half jacket, that was currently around her waist , a blue jean skirt, pink and white striped socks that stop an inch before her skirt, and pink tennis shoes that have white stars on them. Their was a Squrtile on her shoulder. Her name was Neko Aqua her Squrtile's name is Millie. Both had back packs. "Hey Kanji-nii when are we getting to the next town" asked Neko

"I don't know Neko" sighed Kanji "remind me again why you call me that"

"cause your like a big brother to me which works out great for you" she said. Kanji sighed 'I just had to let her travel with me' he thought. "Kanji-nii" said Neko

"yeah Neko" he asked Looking at her

"what's that" she asked Pointing to a small white light hovering near her.

"I don't know" he said as she started to move her finger toward it "but is best if we don't-" he was cut off from her touching it "touch it" the light then turned in to a very big portal like thing. Kanji on instinct grabbed Neko and held her close. His back faced the portal. They got sucked into it. Kanji just held Neko tighter as Millie wet into her bag. When they were in the portal it closed no light ether. Some one had seen this happen and knew both of them.

In the portal. The portal was blue with white lighting coming off it. Kanji and Neko we traveling through it to were wind formed in it and cut them. Kanji got hit by most of it. Getting pretty beat up. He could also feel that the lightening was causing his physical appearance to change and saw that it wasn't doing the same to Neko who was unconscious. Soon the pain from the length of the portal and the lightning in it caused him to go unconscious. The portals other end opened up and dropped them out.

Later Neko woke up and Millie crawled out of her back pack. She got out of Kanji's hold and then gasped. In stead of the HUMAN Kanji she knew their was a light blue wolf with Kanji's same style, black Muzzles, ear insides, and if she had to guess stomach also. He wore a black jacket, white fingerless gloves, black pants, and white shoes that had gray soles. With Kanji's back pack. He started to wake up. "K-Kanji-nii" said Neko nervously

"what" he asked opening his eyes to show they were the same. Neko pulled out a mirror.

"look" she said

Scene change it was nice and quite in a forest (wow I use toughs a lot) "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED I'M A FRIGGIN WOLF" yelled Kanji loud enough to shake the scene.

Back with the two "I don't know Kanji-nii" said Neko

"maybe we should look around" said Kanji

"great idea Kanji-nii" said Neko jumping up. Kanji sighed as he sat up. He felt pain on his chest were a scar he had was. He unzipped his jacket when Neko wasn't looking. to see that a scar the was in an x shape from his shoulder to his hips was not bleeding but now had pale (or paler) fur showing were it was. He also saw that he had black stomach fur also. He rezipped his jacket when Neko was about to turn around. "Kanji-nii there is a river near by" said Neko.

"alright" said Kanji getting up the pain from his scar shooting through his body.

"daijoubu" asked Neko

"I'm fine" said Kanji

"does this have any thing to do whit your scar" asked Neko. Kanji froze he'd never told Neko about his scar not that her remembered.

"Neko how did you know about my scar" asked Kanji

"I saw it once when you were unconscious in the hospital" said Neko "it was bleeding a lot so they had me help since I knew you and was a pokemon breeder". Kanji stared at her in shock.

"….." Kanji could not find words to say. But he did try moving again but he fell because of the pain from the several injuries on his body.

"Maybe we should wait a few days we have enough supplies for both the people and pokemon of this group" said Neko

"fine" sighed Kanji knowing he would lose Neko was on of the girls that could be overly curious, he thinks it came with the name, but had a big heart and would not take no for an answer if she wanted to do some thing.

2 days later Kanji stood up the injuries he got were healed. He knew they would because Neko had a water type that knew heal bell and could use it on humans or what ever he was. "feeling better Kanji-nii" asked Neko

"Yeah let's get going I don't know how much longer we can stay here with out being attacked by something" said Kanji. Neko nodded with a smile.

"hey Kanji-nii do you think we'll get to a town soon" asked Neko. Kanji sighed she usually asked this when they stopped camping.

"I don't know just like every other time we camp Neko" he said

"ok Kanji-nii" she said smiling. The two started to leave the forest. They didn't know some thing was Fallowing them.

"the girl is pretty but her brother shall be a pain" hissed the creature "why is he a wolf "

Kanji got a feeling that he had not ha in a long time. The feeling was that some one wanted Neko ad was going to follow them. "Neko" he said

"yeah Kanji-nii" Neko asked

"I got that felling again" said Kanji

"oh I just hope they know you not actually my brother nor actually related to me or dating me like the others thought" said Neko.

The thing following them sweat dropped "ok so how do I meet them" it said still with a hiss. Of course this thing fell out of a tree revealing it was a red Komodo dragon with a white streak going from his nose to the tip of his tail, which was a bit longer than most, really dark purple eyes, and sharper and longer than normal claws. He wore a red t shirt, white fingerless gloves, white pants, a red belt, and red and white shoes. "owww" he said hissing Kanji and Neko stopped and turned around when they herd the crash.

"who the heck are you" asked Kanji eyeing the komodo dragon. Neko was looking at him a blush clear on her face.

"name's Hebi" he said. Kanji looked confused.

"who in the hell names a Komodo Dragon Snake" asked Kanji

"my mom" sighed Hebi Kanji took notice that he entirely spoke with a hiss and his tail length.

"are you part snake" Kouji asked

"unfortunately" he sighed

"why don't you come with us we could use some help" said Neko

"Uhhhh sure" said Hebi confused.

"trust me when I say this she dose things like that ALL the time" said Kanji

"ok then" said Hebi still confused. The group left then.

…..

Me: and now they start their Journey or at least Hebi does Neko and Kanji already started theirs

Kanji: what you just said was stupid and long and the damn transformation hurt

Me: it was supose to Kanji wolfy Next is the official first ch woot

Kanji: I was crated by an insane girl a very insane girl


	6. meeting

Me: first chappie yeah also during the whole fic Hebi speaks with a hiss

Kanji: are you on a sugar high

Me: no but I am in charge of watching two little kids who will drive me insane

Kanji: but…never mind

Me: I don't own any thing but my ocs muwahahahahahahahahaha

Kanji: START THE STORY

….

Ch 6: meeting

….

Sam and Naifu were walking. It had been a few weeks since they were attacked ,with no other attacks oddly enough, and the cut Naifu got on his arm ,that grew, was now healed. But became a bright red scar that could be seen and he still wore the bandage on that arm. Sam had gone to a lot of book stores and got many books on mechanics. But currently they were walking through a town. "hey Naifu maybe we should stop and eat" said Sam two growls were her and Naifu, blushing, nodded.

With Fern and Len, who oddly enough were in the same town. They were walking while Len was thinking of that beast-erd trying to get her to stay with the guild and ways to kill him. Fern was reading her spell book. People were giving them odd looks. "hey Fern" said Len

"hm" said Fern not taking her eyes off the book

"maybe you should not read the book while walking one you could trip an two people are giving you odd looks" said Len. Fern shut her book with a sigh. Then two growls were herd.

"we should get some thing to eat" said Fern before they walked off oddly enough to wear Sam and Naifu are going.

With Ren and Lilly They were already at were the other two are going.

With Kashaku and Knight. _"Knight when are we going to eat" _asked Kashaku

"soon cause if I don't I'll pass out" said Knight. They oddly enough were in front of were they would end up eating.

With Kanji, Neko, and Hebi. "I still say toughs two girls were wired" said Hebi

"well at least we got to know them" said Neko "Len seemed nice"

"Len was nice but Fern hurt" said Kanji rubbing his arm were a skewer was shoved in it.

"Kanji-nii you only think that cause she's a violent Goth" said Neko

"that is a good resin to think it" said Hebi

"let's just get some thing to eat" said Kanji speeding up.

"Kanji-nii wait up" said Neko going in a run after him with Hebi not far behind.

Later all the groups, that weren't at the restaurant, got their. Kanji saw Len and Fern "oh god" he sighed as they also saw Him, Neko, and Hebi. The two girls walked over.

"hey guys" said Len

"hi Len hi Fern" said Neko giggling whiled Kanji sighed and Hebi paled.

"what are you guys doing in this town" asked Fern.

"to tell the truth I don't know" sighed Kanji

"I had this odd feeing that we should come here" said Neko

"wired I had a similar feeling" said Len

"that's interesting" said A voice. They turned to see Ren and Lilly who were talking to Kashaku and Knight who they just meet.

"how so" asked Le

"Lilly and Kashaku had the same feeling" said Ren as the two mentioned nodded.

"I find it odd as well" said another voice they all looked to see Naifu and Sam.

"ok how" asked Len

"both of us had the same feeling" said Naifu

"this is odd all of us had the same feeling and don't know why" said Len putting her hand on her chin.

"maybe were connected some how" said Kanji.

"makes scene" said Len

"maybe we should talk about this some wear else" said Kanji

"right" said Naifu.

Later the groups meet out side the town in a field. "ok now we've already determined we're all connected some how BUT how is the question" said Le pacing.

"I could be our past" said Fern, who was reading her book.

"hu" asked Ren

"oh you mean like that multi colored flash of light 5 years ago" asked Lilly

"you saw that" asked Len, Kanji, and Neko who then looked at each other while every one else was shocked.

"yeah why" asked Lilly

"it's just that some of us are from other worlds and saw that" said Len

"really" asked Knight

"yeah Len is from a world were vampires and creatures called Reaper kin exist" said Kanji "and Me and Neko are from a world were creatures called pokemon exist"

"an in both worlds Mobians don't" said Neko

"but Kanji is a" started Sam

"some thing happened that turned me into a wolf Mobian when we came here" said Kanji

"so I see so the multi colored flash caused this" said Fern.

"…Maybe we should make a team" said Len. The others Jumped.

"but Len we barley know any of them" said Fern

"so hasn't stopped me before won't stop me now" said Len. Fern sighed she knew Len's mind was made was made up.

"alright then I'm in" said Fern

"…well I still need to learn about it so I'm in" said Ren

"if Ren's in I am too" said Lilly

"any thing is better than going home" said Sam "count me in"

"Sam your not going with out me I hope you know that" said Naifu

"well it would be fun" said Knight his brother Nodding

"I'll go with you" said Neko

"I'm with Neko on this" said Hebi

"guess I'm out numbered" sighed Kanji "so I'm in". Len smiled her usually smile.

"great now how's going to be team leader" Len asked. Every one sweat dropped looked at each other than her.

"you" answered every one else

"o…k" said Len "now we need a team name". every one then had to sit and think. Kanji learned that when he thought as a Mobian is tail twitched. Neko then perked up.

"how about Dragon's Heart" the 11 year old breeder said. Everyone looked at her.

"any objections" asked Len. Every one shook their heads. "ok Dragon's Heart it is" she said.

"we still have a problem though" said Kanji

"transportation" asked Len

"yeah" said Kanji

"not a problem" said Len taking out a dark purple P.E.T. she went off to have a private conversation.

"what ever Len has planed it will be here fast" said Fern

"well out of the rest of us you know Len the best" said Kanji

"well every one prepare for a very long journey" said Naifu

"already have" sighed Kanji

"yep yep yep" giggled Neko

"we have a insane party" said Sam Naifu gust nodded to his friend's saying.

…..

Me:

Kanji: at hm

Me: oh right for any one reading this fic I am excepting 1 Mobian alter ego and up to two companions for each person but I am only excepting 5 egos cause then I would have a problem bringing every one in and a hole lot of things if this is confseing you please pm me about it

Kanji: would you people help me I can't take her insanity

Me: to bad you have to deal with it


	7. transportation

Me: new chappie time also Kanji's human skin I made a mistake o it's actually tan

Kanji: again I was created by a crazy person

Me: and don't you know it

Kanji: *sighs*

Me: start the ch

…..

Ch 7: Transportation

…..

The group was finally done waiting as a very Large box came out of a portal. "it's about time" growled Kanji who's patience worn out.

"sorry guys" said Len nervously as she opened the box unfortunately the vessel they were going to use didn't come preassembled "…basterds"

"I'll say" growled Kanji

"well we'd better get to work the sooner it's built the sooner we can get it home like and get out of here" said Sam picking up the blue prints "…Len it looks like a dragon"

"yeah two reasons why one was it fit with the name and two it's cause I couldn't get another model" said Len laughing nervously

"seriously" asked Kanji with a 'that's almost unbelievable and what the Heck' voice

"yes now come on" said Len Looking over Sam's shoulder.

"this is going to be a long day" said Naifu Looking from Sam's side. Soon every one else was looking over Sam's form on one side or another of her. Even Millie, who didn't come out of a nap she was having that day earlier, was looking over the blue prints with, Levine, a male Vaporeon, Sora, a kind female sea fome green Garadose, Lilith, a female kingdra, and a corfish, that were all Neko's pokemon that weren't with the current pokemon professor. Kanji's pokemon were a Male Infrenape, a male Syther, An female Eevee, a female Snesal, an male Cranidose, and Inferno, a shiny female ponyta.

Later "damn" muttered Kanji as he and Infrenape were putting some of the panels on the roof of the ship.

"eev" sighed his Eevee bringing them more panels. She then went off.

"calm it Kanji" said Hebi coming up

"why are you up here" asked Kanji

"it was ether this or work on the cooling system" sighed Hebi

with Len and Sam "so how long have you know Naifu" asked Len as she installed the communications system

"for 12 years" said Sam as she installed the intercom "witch is almost our entire lives"

"that's nice" said Len smiling "by the way do you have a crush on him". Sam blushed I embarrassment.

"m-maybe" Sam said still blushing. Len smiled she would be paying ach maker much later if their feelings are proven to be the same.

With Knight and Kashaku steam blew into their faces. "ok so that wasn't supose to turn like that right" asked Knight Kashaku nodded

"Squrtile (yep) " agreed Millie as she turned it the proper way "squrt Squrtile (that's how)"

"_show off pokemon"_ said Kashaku frowning. Millie looked confused she would have to learn sign language later.

With Ren, Lilly, and Neko "ok let's see Hebi went to Help Kanji cause he didn't want to work on this thing" said Ren

"well he is cold blooded" said Neko

"I thought you were friends" asked Ren

"no cold blooded means that he needs to have heat in order to move other wise he would hide some were during the cold so he can save energy" said Neko the other two just stared at her.

"there are pokemon that are cold blooded so as a pokemon breeder I know about them" said Neko

"but why are most yours Blue or in the really big one's case green" asked Ren as Lilly sighed and started o the cooling system.

"I'm aiming to be My worlds best water type breeder" said Neko

"all right then" said Ren as he stated helping Lilly .Neko soon helping after wards.

With Naifu and Fern. Naifu was getting help from inferno and Levine while building the engine. Fern was making sure that it would work properly with Snesal. "so how long have you know Len" asked Naifu trying to be sociable.

"few weeks since my parents were slaughtered in front of my eyes" said Fern not really caring. Naifu decided to drop it at that.

Later "return" said Kanji and Neko returning their pokemon that need to be in their pokeballs, Millie is always out side her pokeball.

"so all we need to do is decorate it" asked Neko

"yep" said Len

"Yatta" said Neko before pulling out a ,quite full, pink cat shaped wallet. Kanji pulled out what looked like a bandana with money in it tied up. The bandana was light blue with black stripes and a white circle on it. Hebi pulled out a black wallet. Ren pulled out a few dollars so did Lilly. Sam Blushed as she pulled out a bag with a few gems in it with some other money at the bottom. Naifu pulled out a Kaniaknife shaped wallet. Fern pulled out surprisingly a pink piggy bank. No one asked for fear she would kill them. Kashaku pulled out a blue wallet and Knight pulled out a red one. Millie pulled out a blue one. Every one but Kanji and Neko stared at her.

"why does she have a wallet" asked Ren

"she kinda made sure we still had money left after visiting towns" said Kanji

"uh hu" said Len as she pulled out her P.E.T. and a dark purple wallet. "well we should start now I expect you to share with toughs who need the money and to **not** play games"

"alright" every one else sighed. They went into town again.

Later after every one bought their stuff and decorated their rooms. "ok so let's go said Len as Kanji shut the Ship door, after every one was on. Len started the ship up. They left the city on their going to be very big journey.

….

Me: sucky last paragraph but meh

Kanji: sighs


	8. creaures of Len's past and present

Me: my last ch was kinda boring also the descriptions of the rooms featured in each ch will be described after wards

Kanji: you think

ME: any way this ch had a fight scene and Len cursing at Reaper Kin

Kanji: oh Joy

Me: your just up set cause you're a wolf

Kanji: YOU THINK….

Ch 7: Fights creatures of Len's past and present

….

Naifu was relaxing on the roof of their sky ship which as said before is shaped like a dragon. He was still thinking about what his parents told him to do. "who are my parents really" he asked Hi self "I know I'm biologically related to them but they aren't acting like normal parents and never had". He sighed while looking up. He saw some thing he shouldn't to was Shaped like a giant bird but had devil wings instead of normal wings was crayon black with glowing red eyes. "that's not good" Naifu said as he turned invisible as left the roof.

With Len in the cock pit. Len had just stopped the ship. When Naifu appeared "Len is it normal to see creatures like that" he asked pointing out the part of the window that allowed them to see the sky were the creature was.

"not unless you in my world which were not" said Len before realizing what she saw and said "get every one ready for a fight NOW" Naifu nodded and left. Soon every one was in the room. Naifu now had a Katana on his back. Sam was turning on some feature on her gloves. Kanji just looked Board. Neko was Jumping from her left to right or right to left foot. Knight, with a double bladed sword, and Kashaku were excited. Fern looked like Kanji did. Hebi was surprisingly in a pair of pjs looking tired. Making every one stare at him.

"some one turned my room temperature down ok" he hissed irritated. Ren looked nervous and Lilly was holding her Key.

"here Ren" said Len tossing him a gun.

"Len why did you have a gun" asked Kanji

"spare weapon that I don't use much" said Len with a shrug. The group stared at their slightly scary female leader. "ok now let's get up their" said Len as she left. The group followed her.

On the roof. Len waited she knew the avian reaper kin would not wait. The others came up as soon as the creature swooped down at Len. As soon as it got really close Len did a flip and landed right on it. She immediately cut on of it's wings with a Kaniaknife. Kanji soon came up behind Neko who threw out a pokeball "Crush 'em Sora" she said as her Garadose came out "Hyper beam". The dragon type complied with the very powerful beam. Hebi then Came up with Naifu and Sam the Ninja and the princess, who had not told them yet, attacked the creature with strange thin green whip things, Sam and Ninja weapons, Naifu. Hebi used his claws to scratch one of the creatures eyes. Knight cut the other eye while Kashaku was hitting the joints on its wings, just incase.

"li morack fone re ca nre simolt" chanted Fern as a giant fire ball appeared and struck the creature. Ren finally figured out how to use the gun but missed his target. Instead the bullet went up the creatures nose, which it let out a squawk. He couldn't help it so he went into a helpless giggle fit. Lilly was looking for some thing. Untill she found it a small glowing Key hole that would fit her tiny key. She put it in their unlocked it and out came a chain scythe. She used it to completely cut off the Reaper kin's Leg. Len Kanji Had to move Neko out of the way, with Millie's help, of the falling Avian reaper kin. Len then stabbed it in the head and cut down killing it. It then turned to a black mist and floated off. Len frowned and went back in side. Lilly put the item back and the door closed again as she took her Key out. Every one went inside after that

In side 'that wasn't an actually Reaper Kin' thought Len sitting at a table in the dining room 'it was a black copy which are just as bad'. "Len" said a voice Len turned to Neko, who was worried.

"yeah Neko" asked Len

"what was that" asked Neko "I drought it was a reaper kin Hu-kun explained it to me what reaper kin are what was that"

"sigh I'll have t- Hu-kun?" asked Len

"Umm I wanted to know more about him and told him I wouldn't leave him alone unless he told me so I gave him a nick name" explained Neko putting her fingers to getther.

"fine but that was a Black copy" said Len

"black copy" asked Neko sitting down I another chair.

"black copies are copies of reaper kin defeated in the past and created by a process which no one knows yet" said Len looking out the window in the dining room.

"oh" said Neko "do they feel pin of care or any thing"

"no their mindless creatures created to only obey the one who made them unlike reaper kin who are wild and ruthless" said Len seeing ow the sun was setting.

"oh" said Neko…again

"it's getting Late" said Len standing up from the plush chair "we should head to bed now"

"ok" said Neko getting out of her own plush chair. The two girls left the room into their own rooms.

Later in Len's room She was in a light blue night gown her hair down which was longer than at first glance. She looked at a glowing screen with some one, shaded over "you told Neko" she asked the person.

"yes I'm sorry Len but she would have kept up her end of the deal and probably would have gotten hurt from what I've herd Kanji say when he mutters to him self" said the person, who by voice was male.

"it's alright but she did give you a nick name" said Len Laughing a little

"oh what" he asked

"Hu-kun" Len giggled

"well at least that can cheer you up usually the only people who can do it are Me and you boyfriend" said Hu-kun.

"yeah I guess Neko is one of thoughs people that ca cheer people up even if they don't want to" said Len "It's defiantly proven with Kanji he actually smiles and LAUGHS when she tells a joke"

"and Kanji is almost an altered version of Kouji from digimon" laughed Hu-kun

"well I'd better get some sleep night" she said laying her head on her pillow

"night" he said turning off the screen and interring the P.E.T.

…

Me: woot now Kanji will describe the rooms cause he's living their

Kanji: *sighs* let's start with the cock pit

Think a very much smaller version of one of toughs cock pit things you see on sci-fi space films and a normal pilots thing combined and only needing one person and their you go

The dining room is pretty pain cause none of use know how to decorate it so it just is metal with a wooden table and plush chairs each our individual team color so here's the list from first chair to last so far Len-Dark purple, Sam-Pink , Naifu-Crimson, Ren-green, Lilly-a Pink-purple, Kashaku- blue, Knight-purple, Kanji- light blue, Neko-light purple, Hebi- white, and Fern-black and a screen with windows opposite of it

Me: I'll describe Len's room since he's not aloud in their.

Len's room is painted purple has a screen across from her bed which is at the foot of her window and covered with stuffed animals and has an in table ad that pretty much it.

Kanji: at hmm one more thing you may have forgotten

Me: oh right if any one reads maxforce's fic I'm going to do some thing like that and have questions you can answer to write a ch for this fic

Kanji: but

Me: but only if you want if you do pm me and I'll give you the questions

Kanji: And she is also doing one right now


	9. Newbies

Me: ch is up and ready

Kanji: I hate your sister

Me: try living with her

Kanji: let's just get on with the story

….

Ch 9: Newbies

….

In the next town a Female Chipmunk was walking. She was about 13 had pink main fur, red fur stripes, and green eyes her tail was a bit more fluffy than normal. She wore a all white out fit consisting of framed glasses, a jacket, skirt, and tennis shoes. She was thinking of some thing. "all toughs people reported dead or missing is scary especially since two of them are a princess of a use to be hidden kingdom and her best friend" she said to her self. She then bumped into some one. She looked up The some one was a 16 year old black hedgehog with a short sonic like quill style, four white hairs framed his face, he had a peach muzzle, ear insides and arms, with gold eyes. He wore black framed sun glasses with blue tinted lenses, a light blue t shier with semi-long black sleeves, light blue gloves like Shadow's only the ring was a bronze color, the black was white and the red purple, a black belt with a skull on it over a light blue belt, and gray pants, with white shoes with black soles. He was still standing.

"oh hey sorry about that" he said Helping her up.

"I-it's o-ok" she said

"I'm Fuku you" he introduced

"Jenae" said she said

"oi Fuku" said a male bat running up. He also was about 16. His fur was just a bit lighter blue than Sonic's but not by much, same with his hair besides the purple pony tail in back, with a tan muzzle, ear insides, wing insides, stomach and arms, with silver colored eyes. He wore an pair of blue goggles with blue tinted lenses, a purple vest with pockets on them, black fingerless gloves, blue camo pants, and purple and white shoes with black soles. He stopped when he got over to the two. He was panting a little.

"hey Legend" said Fuku

"hey hmm who is this" asked Legend looking at Jenae

"Jenae" she said shyly

"oh hello Jenae I'm Legend it's nice to meet you" said Legend holding out his hand.

"you too" said Jenae shaking his hand. That's when an explosion happened over head.

"oh for the Love of" groaned Fuku and Legend as a black snake like creature with devil wings was the color of a black crayon and had red eyes landed in front of them.

"w-what is that" asked Jenae

"don't know but a lot of them have been appearing and chasing me and Legend around" said Fuku

"o-oh" said Jenae "Sumimasen but I've got to get some things"

"alright but I suggest you get out of here fast" said Legend "things are going to get ugly". She ran off quickly went under a bench, since she came here often she knew the perfect place to hide things, and pulled out two Katanas which the blades were pure white but one handle was red the other was pink. She ran back.

Fuku and Legend how ever were having trouble beating the thing. Legend sent out strange magical lightning blast while Fuku was using chaos attacks. Unfortunately for both of them they were running out of energy and the thing wasn't harmed. That's when Jenae suddenly appeared with both her blades and swung down at the creatures head. The swing cut the thing but not much. That is when Len appeared and stabbed the thing with her Kaniaknife. The thing the turned into smoke while dieing. Len landed and looked at them. "that was pretty good" said Len

"really" asked Jenae shyly Len nodded.

"yep and I can tell toughs two have had experience with Black copies" said Len pointing to Legend and Fuku.

"yep though we didn't know what they were called till recently" said Fuku nodding.

"ad being able to hit one is no small feat mind you considering that weakened it greatly" said Len looking at Jenae

"arigato" whispered Jenae. Len then looked like she had an idea.

"why don't you guys join me and my team" said Len

"depends is it a group that shuns others that they think are lesser" asked Fuku

"no in fact we protect any one who needs it" said Len

"we're in" said Legend and Fuku

"…ok" said Jenae

"great now come on I'll show you the ship" said Len

"ship" asked the others

"we fly around from place to place the ship is our home which we have not named yet" said Len walking off as the others followed.

Soon they were under the dragon shaped ship with most on a rope Legend was flying beside them just incase any fell. Soon they were in the ship with Kanji their waiting. "Len how long did it take you to find three new people" he asked

"not long considering they were all their at the same time and took down another one of the Black copies" said Len

"yeah ok you know what I'm just going to make dinner now" said Kanji as he left.

"wait you cook" asked Len

"how else do you think Neko and I survived a year of traveling to getther and I when I spent most my time as a lone kid I had to learn or die" Said Kanji "and Neko can't cook any thing unless it's for pokemon to eat". Len stared at her human turned wolf Mobian friend, who was walking off. That's when Len remembered some thing.

"oh yeah right for got to ask some thing do any of you remember seeing a rainbow flashing light from five years ago" asked Len

"yes" all three answered.

"ok then perfect all the members of the team have" said Len "so far"

"uh hu ok odd" said Fuku.

"ok now you three need to pick rooms don't worry about getting things to decorate I turned a the stuff into data which will help you decorate your room paint in all" said Len "once you pick your room you name will be on it"

"you know we didn't get your friends name and didn't tell you ours" said Fuku

"oh yeah I'm Len and the wolf was Kanji" said Len

"I'm Fuku He's Legend and She's Jenae" said Fuku

"all right when Kanji calls over the intercom dinner will be done" said Len walking off.

"I have the feeling that this will be a long term thing and feel even longer" said Legend with a sigh. Fuku just nodded at Legend as they and Jenae went to go find empty rooms.

….

Me: boring ch I didn't write as good as fight scene as last

Kanji: that's to be expected

Me: fine but recurring to an earlier ch I forgot to put the thing to submit egos it's pretty much the same format as the egos for the companions

Kanji: basically it's the normal oc format but just put what you can think of nice and orderly

Me: KANJI

Kanji: what I don't want another fiasco like what happened with your sister

Me: fine but tell them what they need

Kanji: fine basically we need name, age, species, gender, personality, powers and/or weapons, past, and ,if any, one or two companions your ego has

Me: also my little sister owns Jenae and I own her companions so that means if you don't want one of your ocs to be a companion you can have one of mine be so


End file.
